Obsession
by shinrei01
Summary: Sasuke a sept ans quand sa famille se fait massacrer sous ses yeux par un mystérieux ange de la Mort. Leurs retrouvailles, 10 ans plus tard...


Les^personnages de Sasuke,Naruto et Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas (pour le moment).

«Là…..calme-toi, tout va bien….»

La voix, chaude, rassurante, rassura l' enfant, perdu dans les ruelles nocturnes. Il avait fui le massacre de sa famille et l'incendie de sa maison. Héritier d' une grande famille de Nagoya, famille condamnée à mort par les yakusas, il devait périr. Tel était le contrat. Cependant il n'est pas rare qu'un être instable change d'avis. N'est pas le propre des démons, d'agir à leur guise au dépens des humains?

L'ombre s'accroupit, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur. Il lui jeta un regard terrifié. Elle sourit. Passa sa main sur sa joue trempée de larmes. Se pencha et murmura:

«Regarde-moi bien et ne m'oublie jamais. Je suis celle qui a massacré tout ta famille et ce, dans la plus grande allégresse. Grandis, cherche-moi et viens me tuer. Je t'attendrais.»

Elle se releva, resta un instant immobile, pour qu'il la mémorise bien, jeune fille à la peau d albâtre, aux longs cheveux noirs et au kimono blanc taché de sang. Un dernier sourire illumina son visage, soulignant ses yeux sans âme et elle disparut, ne laissant derrière qu'un parfum de cerisier blanc.

10 ans plus tard.

Un beau jeune homme d'environ 17 ans était allongé dans le parc d'un vaste manoir, fixant le ciel d'un air sombre. Pendant des années, il s'était entraîné avec acharnement, apprenant à manier armes blanches comme armes à feu. Il voulait venger sa famille, décimée quant il avait 7 ans, sa petite sœur, brûlée vive dans son berceau, son père, tranché en deux sous ses yeux d'enfant innocent. Et sans se l'avouer, il était obsédé par cet ange de la Mort, entre aperçu cette funeste nuit. Chaque nuit, elle hantait ses rêves et le jour, et c'est en pensant à leurs retrouvailles qu'il s'entraînait. Il n'avait parlé d'elle à personne, elle était son secret le mieux gardé.

-SASUKE!

Il soupira en entendant son prénom. Un de ses amies venait vers lui en courant. N'avait elle pas comprit qu'il préférait la solitude à sa compagnie? Il se préparait mentalement à l'opération de ce soir. Il avait intégré les services secrets et enfin retrouvé sa trace. Il allait lui régler son compte. Et il pourrait enfin profiter de la vie et de ses amis.

Un genou à terre, Sasuke tremblait, les souvenirs de son passé le submergeant. Une vague d'horreur et de terreur montait en lui, une crainte irrationnelle lui fit lâcher son arme. Trop tard, il se rendit compte de son erreur et quand il voulut ramasser son sabre, il vit qu'il avait disparu. Il leva les yeux.

Elle était là, face à lui, dos à la pleine lune. Avec un choc, il constata qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vieillit. Son kimono était immaculé, sa peau d'une pâleur parfaite, ses cheveux étaient agités par une légère brise. Ses yeux, d'un bleu sombre piqueté d'étoiles, le fixait. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Il perdit le contrôle de ses muscles et demeura ainsi, assis sur le béton, perdu dans ces prunelles inhumaines. Il revécut ses souffrances, il découvrit l'Enfer, un monde ou la souffrance est reine, et la cruauté ordinaire. Il sentait qu'il était complètement à sa merci. Quand elle s'avança vers lui, d'une démarche aérienne, il fit un effort suprême de volonté, prit son arme à feu et tira. A bout portant. Du sang lui éclaboussa le visage. Incrédule, il porta la main à sa joue et toucha le liquide chaud et poisseux. Baissa les yeux. Elle était tombée contre lui, front contre son torse, et demeurait immobile. Était-il enfin délivré de son obsession? Son vêtement était écarlate là ou la balle avait frappé, près du cœur. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut quand elle releva la tête, entourant son visage de ses mains. Le coup avait été mortel, c'était impossible….

Du bout du doigt, elle effleura la joue exsangue de Sasuke, le teintant d'écarlate. Elle lui lança un sourire paisible.

Je suis immortelle, chuchota t elle. Je suis Aika, celle qui se repaît de la souffrance des hommes. Mais l'éternité est parfois lassante. J'ai attendu avec impatience nos retrouvailles.…

Tu n'as jamais songer à ce que j'abandonne ta poursuite?

Il s'étonna lui-même de pouvoir parler calmement, alors qu'il tenait une immortelle se vidant de son sang dans ses bras.

Jamais. Son front reposait contre le torse du garçon. Elle releva la tête et souffla.

Je savais que tu ne pourrais m'oublier.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration. Cette fille prétendait pouvoir prévoir ses réactions?

C'est terminé maintenant. Je t ai retrouvé, l'histoire est finie. J'appartiens au monde des humains, je me suis construit une vie avec des amis formidables et un travail d'agent secret gratifiant. Nos chemins se séparent. Maintenant.

Il la repoussa, et se retourna. Derrière lui, Sakura et Naruto venaient d'arriver et les fixaient, inquiets. Il se sentit soulagé. Il s'était affranchi de son passé, était désormais libre. Il pouvait ranger cette fille parmi ses souvenirs. Il voulut aller vers ses amis quand une douleur abominable lui déchira la poitrine. Il tomba à genoux. Aika sa matérialisa devant lui, se mit à sa hauteur, comme quant il était enfant, et d'un air tendre lui dit:

Tu m'as toujours appartenu. Croyais-tu pouvoir te séparer de moi ainsi?

La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Une fatigue s'empara alors insidieusement de lui, remplaçant la douleur. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il restait avec elle…. Sakura et Naruto l'oublierait… et lui pourrait se reposer. Il était si fatigué… il s'abandonna à cet étrange épuisement et se laissa aller, plongeant dans une profonde torpeur.

Ni les cris bruyants de Sakura, ni les insultes de Naruto ne le réveillèrent. Ce dernier était tout particulièrement fou de rage, la fille l'empêchant d'approcher par une étrange magie. Un mur transparent se dressait entre eux et le jeune homme brun. Quant il vit son ami s'affaisser contre celle qu'il appelait le monstre, il se tût, alarmé. Aika passa ses bras autour du jeune homme, qui se retrouva allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, les traits encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Elle demeura un instant assise ainsi, semblant attendre quelque chose. Puis des flammes bleues se matérialisèrent, les entourant de toute part. Un portail, comprit le blond avec horreur. L'immortelle adressa un léger signe du chef au garçon. Comprenant son intention, il hurla e se précipita avec rage vers elle, pour l'arrêter, mais il se heurta au mur invisible. Les flammes crépitèrent de plus belle tandis qu'impuissant, il voyait la silhouette de son meilleur ami disparaître lentement, toujours inconscient et bercé par la jeune fille. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu et les flammes se résorbèrent, ne laissant aucune trace sur le sol.


End file.
